Sammy
'''Samantha "Sammy", labeled The Yang was one of fourteen canon debuting contestants to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over and competed as a member of the Mutant Maggots. Sammy is returning to compete in the upcoming Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over alongside her travel partner and sister Amy as a member of the Cheerleaders. Sammysquare.jpg MMBack.jpg Biography Number two of the cheerleader twins. Sammy has a twin sister whom was born seventeen seconds before she was. Sammy could never wrap her head around why this made her sister the "better twin". That's what Amy's been saying for the past sixteen years. *sighs* Amy has worn Sammy down over time, and doesn't give much reason or foresight as to why she's so cruel. Sammy thinks its because Amy doesn't like to share; and being twins means you have to do a lot of sharing. Amy is easily fed up with Sammy's cheerful and sweet personality. Their disagreements often lead to frequent bickering, which sometimes turns into slap fights too. A little background; these pair of sisters are the cheerleader twins. A pair of sisters who are practically identical in appearance but couldn’t be more different in terms of their personalities. Sammy is quite the opposite of Amy — personable, considerate and kind. Unfortunately, a lifetime of living in her more beloved sister’s shadow has reduced Samey to little more than a doormat in terms of self-confidence. Sammy is generally liked by everyone at school for being both a cheerleader, and a genuinely pleasant person to be around. She was elected the head of the school spirit committee, even when her sister ran! Amy did not like that, and Sammy, not wanting to arouse any of her wrath, kept the gloating to a minimum. Sadly, that didn't stop Amy from attending the club and harshly shooting down all of Sammy's ideas to the point of dropping out of the position. Amy's the cheer captain, and Sammy's the bottom left girl on the cheer pyramid. Sammy is anchored down by a harsh nickname given to her by her sister. "Samey". It implies that Sammy is no different than Amy, which does nothing but make her feel miserable. At this point, it wouldn't be exxagerating to say that Samey's self confidence is buried six feet below. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Sammy arrived on Total Drama Revenge Do Over in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! along with her team, the Mutant Maggots. Sammy was immediately bullied by her sister, Amy into not talking to anyone. Fearing Sammy's slight charisma would make others favor Sammy over Amy, Amy made sure Sammy was fairly quiet for much of the beginning of the season. Harrison became an advocate for Sammy early on, which gave Sammy a spark of hope. Eventually, Jack, Desiree, and Giselle spoke up for her. In Ice, Ice, Baby, Sammy heavily befriended Desiree and clung onto her. She began to develop independence in Finders Creepers, when Amy was separated from her. Desiree became angry and attacked Amy during Backstabbers Ahoy when Amy's cruel treatment reached an extreme. By aligning with Colton, Amy was able to send Desiree home, which tipped Sammy over the edge. Sammy befriended Amy, only to lower her guard before attacking her herself in The Runaway Model. Sammy was supposed to go home, but she managed to trick her team into believing her sister was actually her, sending Amy home instead. Sammy revealed her secret to Jack in Curse Of The Black Hurl. Sammy was inducted into Jack's group, W.H.A.T. along with Jasmine. Jasmine didn't believe Sammy, but grew to trust her when she got her out of the mines in A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste. Jasmine, Sammy, and Jack worked to discover the mystery of the toxic island, coming across Shawn's map and following the clues left by Player X. Colton was especially upset with Sammy, still believing she's Amy, until Sammy provided misleading subtext to fake her own sister's "redemption". This was all shattered when Amy returned to the game in Grand Chef Auto. This didn't last long as Amy was ousted in Quarantine Cuisine since everyone grew to dislike Amy, regardless of Sammy's cheating in the game. Sammy was tricked later by Tanner into believing Harrison wanted her out and had sided with Amy. After being handcuffed to Harrison in Eat, Puke, And Be Wary, Sammy trusted Harrison again and turned on Tanner. Sammy teamed up with Jack again to stop Scarlett, who had revealed herself to be the villainous force behind everything. Sammy took down Scarlett's main base in Peace Of Mine, which was guarded by Blaineley. After the entire situation of the toxic island came to a close, Sammy was eliminated due to the staff vote because of her cheating with swapping places with her sister. Sammy rooted for Jack in the finale and was selected as one of his helpers. She mainly brawled with Amy, but saved her life during a mutant attack. Sammy gained respect from Amy, but not much else. Sammy left the island with the entirety of the cast shortly before Wawanakwa exploded. Gallery Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Sammy has competed against, she has yet to outrank Courtney, Dj, Heather and Alejandro. *Sammy has outranked everyone from the second generation of contestants that she has competed against. *Sammy has outranked Vanessa *Sammy, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the third generation of canon contestants. *Of the second generation of original characters, Sammy has yet to outrank Harrison, Jack and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, she has yet to outrank Tammy, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Trivia *Sammy is one of five contestants in Total Drama Revenge Do Over to be present at every team swap of the season, yet never swap teams themselves. **The others include Harrison, Cheyenne, Topher, and Leonard. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Mutant Maggots Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants